


these are desperate measures now

by kingdra (aroceu)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Barebacking, Begging, Blindfolds, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime is new to this. But somehow, Oikawa always manages to know how to get him to do what they both want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	these are desperate measures now

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as usual to Sab for the beta work. All remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Original prompt: "Established relationship. They've gone over this before, but Iwaizumi is still a little hesitant sometimes when it comes to domming Oikawa that way. A mix of some (or all) of the following would be great: Sensory deprivation, rope, toys, humiliation, dirty talk, begging would be nice. Aftercare is a must!!"
> 
> Title from Marianas Trench's "Desperate Measures"

Oikawa's _insane_. Hajime swears it, as he twists underneath Hajime's body, looking up at him with a glint in his eyes.

"Come on," Oikawa says. A smile teases his lips. "Don't make me tell you to do it."

"I wouldn't mind that," Hajime says honestly.

Oikawa writhes. "Iwa-chan," he says. His eyes are big. "Please."

Fuck. He's so earnest, and Hajime's already hard in his pants. Oikawa is not making this any easier, barely tilting his hips up, adding pressure to Hajime's crotch.

Hajime smacks Oikawa's bare knee. Oikawa flinches, wrists tensing in the rope.

There are red marks there, burning into Oikawa's skin.

"You want it?" Hajime asks. It sounds awkward, coming out of his mouth. "You want it that much, Oikawa?"

"I did say _please_."

Hajime's fingers go up Oikawa's inner thigh. Oikawa shivers.

"I didn't say you could talk back to me," Hajime says.

Oikawa's eyes twinkle, again. "Are you my mom, Iwa-chan?" he says.

Hajime is new to this. But somehow, Oikawa always manages to know how to get him to do what they both want.

***

"Hands up," Hajime says.

Oikawa presses his lips into a thin line. "No."

"Hands _up_."

Oikawa's naked in the middle of their bed. He's lying facedown, and the rope is in Hajime's hands. Hajime's tie is wrapped around Oikawa's face, covering his eyes. His ass is in the air and he is shivering and refusing to listen to Hajime.

"Do you know how you look right now?" Hajime growls. How Oikawa looks makes his cock throb between his thighs. He tries to ignore it. "Our window is wide open. Anyone could see you like this."

Oikawa buries his face into the mattress. He makes a small sound like a moan.

Outside, the sky is blue. A bird flutters by and chirps. This bird can see Oikawa's bare ass, Oikawa bent over, pink and dry.

"You like that?" Hajime says. The words don't sound quite right coming out of his mouth, but Oikawa moans a little more. He digs his face into the bed. "Want me to fuck you like this, blindfolded and on your knees, for the world to see?"

Oikawa barely raises himself up. He moans, "Iwa-chan."

"I bet you want it," says Hajime.

He does, _he_ wants it, badly.

"Hands up," he says sharply.

Oikawa listens this time, does,, thrusting his arms towards the headboard. Hajime takes the rope and wraps it around his wrists.

He ties, tighter than usual. Oikawa flinches. Hajime glances at him for one worried second.

Oikawa does nothing, says nothing.

Hajime continues.

"You want my cock inside you, don't you," he says. "Want me to finger you until you're crying on the mattress, begging for me to fuck you, come inside of you."

"Did you -- " Oikawa's breathing is unsteady. "Did you read up on your dirty talk, Iwa-chan?"

Hajime is glad Oikawa is not facing him. He flushes immediately.

"For that," Hajime says. "I'm not going to."

Oikawa shuts up.

And whimpers.

"That's what I thought," says Hajime.

He goes to Oikawa's underwear drawer. Oikawa has the left side of their dresser, Hajime has the right. Oikawa has mostly greyscale briefs, except for a handful of colorful ones that he'd bought in a set once because he thought it would be funny.

Hajime takes out the dildo tangled between a piece of blue underwear and white underwear. He goes to rinse it off -- he thinks of telling Oikawa to stay where he is, but it's not like Oikawa can move. Oikawa might like it better that Hajime ignores him when he leaves.

He cleans the buttplug off, before returning back to the room.

Oikawa is sweating, red and desperate.

"Iwa-chan," he says, sounding relieved.

"I didn't say you could talk," Hajime says conversationally.

Oikawa lifts his head, like he is trying to hear where Hajime is. The black tie is a stark contrast against his pink cheeks.

Hajime takes out the lubricant. He brings one finger and traces it around Oikawa's hole.

Oikawa moans, jerking forward violently.

"Still," says Hajime. He watches his finger slip between the pasty globes of Oikawa's ass. "Be good, you idiot."

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa begs.

Hajime's finger disappears into Oikawa, deep into his hole. Oikawa whines.

He twists and twists his face against the bedspread.

Hajime slips his finger in and out. It's not much. Oikawa is mumbling, "More, more," into the mattress; Hajime doesn't tell him to shut up.

He lubes up a second finger. He inches them both in, and curls.

Oikawa is making desperate noises against the bed.

"You want my cock that badly?" Hajime asks.

"Anything," says Oikawa. "Anything."

Hajime twists his fingers. He gets in a third.

Oikawa goes, "Iwa-chan, please, please, I want -- I need you in me. Please, Iwa-chan."

"Fuck," Hajime mutters under his breath.

"I need -- your cock, _fuck_ , Hajime, anything -- "

Hajime breathes shallowly.

"No," he tells Oikawa. "That's not the plan."

Oikawa sobs as Hajime angles his fingers, finds Oikawa's prostate. He curls, his fingers wet and messy, pressing against it.

Oikawa's ass clenches and clenches, a ring around Hajime's fingers.

Hajime takes them out and brings the plug up. He gets it slick, sloppily enough that Oikawa is bound to hear it. Oikawa moans once Hajime presses the tip against his asshole.

"Iwa-chan," he says, like the plug is Hajime's cock.

"Fuck," says Hajime.

***

Hajime pants, crouched over Oikawa.

"You're so fucking tight," Hajime groans. "Jesus -- how are you so tight?"

Oikawa moans and twists under him.

"I'm so -- big," Hajime breathes, face red hot. Sweat beads at his forehead. "You want me to fill you up, don't you?"

Oikawa thrusts back. Hajime can feel where they're joined, feel his nuts clench. Oikawa begins to sink all around his dick.

"Jesus fuck," Hajime pants. He shoves himself all the way inside Oikawa.

Oikawa is pressed against their big big glass window. They live in the countryside.

If someone were to walk by their house, they would see Oikawa like this. Face against the window, cock mushed between him and his body, come dripping onto the glass.

Hajime tightens his grip on Oikawa's hips. "You gonna come?" he whispers in Oikawa's ear.

Oikawa struggles to speak.

"Not -- " he rasps. "Not until you come inside me first."

Hajime smiles. Oikawa's head is thrown back onto Hajime's shoulder. The knot of his blindfold is slipping off.

Hajime bites it down.

"Christ," says Oikawa. His eyes are wide open.

***

Hajime strokes his hand down Oikawa's body, undoing the knots by his thighs. Oikawa is still trembling post-orgasm.

He is lain out on the bed, tan lines on his arms and legs, red welts where the rope had burned into his skin. He is beautiful.

Hajime takes off the rope before unwinding the blindfold. Oikawa's face is filthy, from where Hajime had come on him earlier. His eyes are fluttered shut in exhaustion.

Hajime kisses his eyelids.

He sees Oikawa's lips tilt up.

"How romantic," says Oikawa, without opening his eyes.

Hajime doesn't say anything. He strokes at the marks around Oikawa's thighs, the tender parts around his wrist.

Oikawa winces.

Hajime kisses him gently.

"You alright?" he asks, when Oikawa opens his eyes again.

Oikawa says, "Yeah."

Hajime clears up the spunk on Oikawa's stomach. He gets a wet towel, is careful not to press too hard as he cleans Oikawa's ass, lifting his legs slowly.

Oikawa watches him, eyelids heavy the whole time.

When Hajime is done, he climbs over Oikawa.

Oikawa drags him down into a kiss.

"Love you," Oikawa says, tired, happy.

Hajime can't help himself from smiling. "Love you too." 


End file.
